


Darkness and Light

by Criscpi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Robbe IJzermans, POV Sander Driesen, Something magic, fight for love, two princes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi
Summary: When you are the prince of darkness you can’t fall in love with the prince of light. Or not?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"You are part of the creatures of darkness. Your job right now is to get this straight in your head ok?" "I'm not saying I want to run away from my nature, I'm saying I want to live normally until I have a specific task too." "What you want to do is dangerous. You can't know who you'll meet." "Being here won't help me understand father." "So be it. Robbe you can go but I want you back here every time I call you. I need to check your eyes." Robbe had finally managed to have the freedom he had been looking for for a long time: going to school was not enough, he wanted to live life to the fullest. What did it mean to be a creature of darkness? He didn't know; they were always waiting For something bad together. They had only taught him that darkness and light could not merge, and it seemed that the creatures of light were their bitter enemies, but no one had ever explained why in a way that satisfied Robbe's thirst for knowledge. They knew how to use magic through the power that darkness offered, but there was something, a piece that was missing. The most important for Robbe, to fully understand the clan of which his father was the leader and to which the other clans referred. If he had been a vampire at least there would be something fascinating and terrible at the same time. Instead he was a normal boy with some particular characteristics, nothing else. His father said he would understand in time and Robbe was looking forward to it but for the moment he had won his personal battle. He lived in an apartment just a few steps from the school: it was a building in which every apartment was inhabited by students and he liked it very much. At the moment he was living alone and then he would try to win this one too. "Guys, the semester's over and what happens when we finish a semester?" Jens was super excited The last break in the cafeteria before going home "Partyyyyy" That was everyone's answer. "Robbe, I'm asking you anyway: will you be one of us?" "Well... this time it seems so." “Yeah? That's great! So you can finally hit on Sander." “What?" “Come on Robbe... you've been looking at each other and smiling for months. It's time to wrap it up, isn't it? Go ask him if he's coming to the party." “Me?" “You're the one who has a crush on the green-eyed boy." Jens was right: this was his chance to at least talk to him. Sander. Since Robbe had started university it was his presence at the lectures that encouraged him to attend. He was as beautiful as the sun, he couldn't find a flaw and when Sander looked at him smiling... he was immediately struck by him. He was often on the sidelines, there were few friends with whom he shared time and of whom Robbe was very jealous. He seemed like the classic good guy with that wild toe that came out every time they looked at each other. Getting to the table where Sander was sitting with his group seemed a long and winding path, but it was less than 10 meters. “Sander?" He had completely lost the use of his voice “Yes?" "Well... tonight my friends over there are having an end-of-term party, so... here... you wanna come?" "Will you be there?" "Yes" “Okay then" “Okay..." I'll say goodbye and go back to the others “Ah Robbe?" he turns to his personal sun again. "Tell me" “I foresee an unforgettable party." When the party starts Sander is yet to arrive It's all more or less as he imagined and if it weren't for the fact that he wants to stay lucid so he can talk to Sander he would be there with his friends drinking beer and other brightly coloured drinks. When Sander arrives, the party disappears. For Robbe it's as if two magnets have gone into operation since they spoke. He offers him some beer and then... without thinking about anything he takes him by the shirt and takes him upstairs. He doesn't understand what's going on either. He leaves it all to his instincts. "Hello." "Hello." "Nice party" "Yeah" They can't wait any longer. Their lips have wanted this moment for months. Kissing Sander. He's thought about it a million times and yet every fantasy is nothing compared to what he's feeling. The taste of his kisses, the smell of his skin... there isn't an inch that Robbe doesn't start to walk on with his lips and tongue. What's all this power? His father's calling him but he has no intention of missing what's about to happen. Their hands slip into each other's pants, warmth and passion find refuge there. Their phones are ringing in unison and they both know they must answer. "Fuck" “Yeah" They know they have to go, they know they have to separate... but first one kiss and then another and another... “If I can't come back here... tomorrow... to me?" "If the world falls I'll be there" Entering the headquarters of darkness after what happened leaves Robbe rather upset. “I was going to send for you, you know? We have a pact, my son. Stick to it, okay? I felt a very strong energy near where you were. Let me see your eyes. What's that thing shining?????" Robbe knew that to win with his father he had to be vague... but this time he also wanted to tease him a bit: it's okay to worry but Robbe was no longer a child. “Dad, do you really want to know? I was at a party and probably about to have sex." Robbe knew there was something much deeper than a sex session. “We heard the prince of light. He was where you were." “Father, whoever it was didn't do me any harm. I'm here safe and sound and a little upset about ending my evening like this." "I was worried." “I understand, Father, but I can defend myself. Give me a little faith." His mother decides to stop that talk. "Robbe, would you take a walk with me before you go back to the party? I'll walk you out." "Of course, mother." His mother put her arm around her son's waist like she wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. “Robbe my son, I know what happened at that party. Thank God I can read your eyes better than your father. Sweetheart, you're about to embark on one of the More beautiful and more Dangerous adventure that You could ever live." “I don't understand" “You're falling in love and not with just anyone... but the prince of light." It can't be. Oh god. that explains the power they both emanated. “Mother, therefore I must give up...” “Oh no Robbe I will not tell you to give up. I've tried it and... I was weak enough to run away. I know for a fact that you have one hope, only one, but it has to be you two together looking for it. Be careful, Robbe, and if you need me, I'll be here to support you." Robbe couldn't wait until the next day. He needs to talk to Sander. Now Back to the party, nobody seems to have noticed he's gone. He doesn't need concentration. Sander is here. He feels him And he knows where to find him. He rushes to the room where it all started. Sander's looking out the window. “So you're the prince of darkness." "And you the prince of the light" He's turning around. His eyes are transparent. "Robbe. Do you care?" “I wouldn't have come back for you if I cared more about what I feel. I want you. It's like a few hours ago I was in some kind of hibernation. Knowing what I want, what I want to feel... this thing between us has nothing to do with our families. I want to be with you. Whatever it takes." Sander approaches. They must not have been light with him so I continue: “Listen. My mother says there's a way we can be together but we have to find it because it's been kept secret from everyone. From almost everyone." “I couldn't even talk to you. I should hate you just for not being part of my faction. But I can't. I don't want to. Robbe. We must be careful. We can't spend too much time together. Maybe a few times a day.” "Sander... you?" Sander takes his face as if to seal a promise made eyes in eyes... “Robbe, there is nothing in any universe that will stop me from being with you. We belong together." They kiss. The passion comes back overwhelming between them and is uncontrollable. They still have time to savor each other tonight. “I won't be able to do without you anymore." “I don't want to be away from you anymore."


	2. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs help..even two princes

Robbe was looking forward to it.  
Sander would be here soon.  
They would have found a solution together.   
They had to find it.   
What an absurd situation.

When someone knocks on Robbe’s door he doesn't expect to find someone other than Sander.

"Milan"? What are you doing here?"

Robbe was panicking. Sander was about to arrive and Milan had to disappear. Right away.

"Robbe, don't look at me like that. I'm here to help you and your boyfriend."

"Milan."

"Your mother sent me. You know I'm her friend, right? I would never betray her.  
And she says it's not safe to talk about these things in the reign of the darkness."

The door left half open, suddenly opens:  
Sander was there, his face between amazed and worried.

"It's all right, Prince of Light, I'm a trustworthy person. The only one you'll get.  
Sit here and I'll try to explain a couple of things quickly."

Everything had happened so fast that the two guys hadn't even had a chance to say hi or anything else.   
They saw a hope in Milan and they were clinging to his words. 

"You both have a kind of open portal that allows the two kingdoms to always know where you are. You are not followed every second, but when your energy changes, the Portal sends out a signal and the first thing that happens is that they call you with their mind: if you do not answer they call you with the Cellular phone so as not to be conspicuous; after that, if they do not receive an answer, the guards come and you won't have much of a chance."

"Encouraging"

"Robbe let me finish"

"There is no real way to shield your energies, but there is something you can do: if you are familiar with magic you can create some  
Barriers that will help you have a few hours of privacy every day. No more than three hours.   
At the end of the third hour the barriers fall down and you will have less than 5 minutes to split. Guys, it's supposed to work this way, but I can't give you any big guarantees, I'm sorry. Be careful and try to find the solution as soon as possible so that we can finally live in peace".

It wasn't the best solution he'd want to hear, but it was worth a try. To be with his sun, Robbe would have done anything.

They said goodbye to Milan and together they tried with magic to build the barriers in time. 

"Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so with all my heart"

They are Alone now. Finally some peace.   
Their heads can stop working at the speed of light for a while.

"Welcome" 

"Thank you"

How good could it have been to find the lips she had to say goodbye to just a few hours ago? 

Robbe wanted to enjoy every single moment: Sander goes into his room and they start talking about more and less, trying to dispel the fear of what could have happened from one moment to the next.

"Tell me what you like to do more besides being with me, of course, creature of darkness."

"At the time of my reign I possess only the colour of the Eyes of Darkness.  
I don't feel I have much to share.  
To get back to your question, I like music both to play it and to listen to it... I think it's the only one who's never cheated on me."

"What instrument do you play?"

"What instrument I don't play... I've learned the most popular ones, but if I have to choose, I like the piano and the double bass if I need peace and the drums if I need to run down."

"A musician. Yeah, I can see you. Because who betrayed you?"

"Mah Sander I feel betrayed a little by everything maybe even a little by myself.   
In my world they keep me in the dark about most things. They keep telling me that sooner or later I'll understand.  
They talk about the light and tell me they hate you but they don't explain why. It doesn't make sense. I've grown up and I think I can carry the weight of some information."

"What about your mother?"

“My mother came back to the clan when I was 5 years old. Since then she stays at the borders; she intervenes little and when she does it is to protect me. I know what you're about to tell me: of course I know she loves me, but I still feel the years without her as a betrayal. But Now it's your turn. Tell me who you are"

"Who I am.  
Good question.  
I can tell you I love to swim. It's my vent, my place outside of time.   
I am a rare bird in a gilded cage: I am summoned only to remind me of my true place in the world.  
But what do they know if I only recently found my place in the world?" 

How Robbe loved that smile. It was the first thing that made him fall in love with Sander. 

"Oh yeah? And this place in the world where it is?"

"In your arms. My place in the world is in your arms."

Robbe kisses him and as soon as the kisses start to be insufficient, they start looking under his clothes...

"Sander I love your taste so much...”

Robbe undoes sabder’s pants: caress and savour each other everywhere to feel even more connected. 

"Don't stop... Robbe... don’t ever... stop."

Then it's Sander's turn. It's not the first time they finds himself in that situation and yet Robbe has never felt anything more intense and Sander is perfect. Perfect.

"Sander... Sander... Sander...”

And then again they lie down, eyes in their eyes, kisses and caresses and time flies and they have to say goodbye. But when the passion flares away it's never easy.

"If you only could stay here"

Robbe talks to him as he follows his profile with one finger.

"I wish I could do this... I wish I could stay and I wish a thousand other things with you but we can't. I don't... We can't... Robbe..."

One last kiss from the neck.

One last kiss on the eyelids.

One last kiss to say hello

And then the door closes. Robbe is now alone but will sleep with the feeling of his lover's body on him. And he will surely have good dreams tonight.

Sander comes home.  
An empty house, bright but empty.   
He would have wanted to fall asleep listening to Robbe play.  
Robbe who only brings darkness to her eyes.  
Robbe who tastes like the dew that settles in the meadows at night.  
Robbe whose tongue has delicately marked every inch of his body.

The kingdom of light is a beautiful but cold place.  
Which makes no sense but it is.  
If Robbe were there he would warm it with his love.

They promised to find a way to be together and they would find it. They had to find it.

"Moon...if only you could take me back to him. Please Take care of him until tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit less sweet. Let’s prepare for the fight!


	3. Orders are orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love make them deaf and stupid... things gets worse and worse

When the new semester starts, Robbe and Sander are a couple. 

They can't say it, they can't talk about it with anyone and this is heartbreaking because having found each other is the most beautiful thing that could happen to them and they would like to share it with the whole world, but at the moment they have to be careful.

Be careful in the eyes of others, but not in the school bathrooms, not in the library shelves, not in the corners of the park, not in Robbe's apartment... in those places it's just them, with their kisses and their promises whispered in each other's ears.

"So Robbe, when will you tell us about you and Sander?"

Jens talked about it naturally... if he knew everything, he'd make a ruckus.  
And instead of shaking him up, it made him smile.  
He wouldn't lie to his friends, but if he wanted things to work out between him and Sander, he had to be careful and hide the truth. At least in part.

"What do you want to know, Jens?"

"Come on Robbe, I can see you're together... I don't have to follow you and see you Two Kissing to understand."

"Jens is... Quite complicated. I can't talk. We can't talk about it. Not to anyone. Not even our friends. They might separate us. And not in a nice way. Believe me."

Jens suddenly loses his usual smile: his face stiffens, his jaws contract... 

"fighting for one's sexual orientation again is absurd. OK, I won't ask you anything, just tell me if you're happy."

"Very, very much."

"All right, when you guys figure things out, we'll go out, okay?"

"Gladly. Have you decided who you want to take the first step with? Lucas or Noor?"

"I don't know. I need some time alone to figure it out. I care too much about both of them to risk ruining everything."

"You'll find a way Jens, I'm sure."

"The same goes for you Robbe. If you need me, you know where to find me, okay?"

He was going to visit his folks that night. That's why no Sander until tomorrow.  
His eyes had to stay black, with no light. If he even crossed Sander, his eyes would start to vibrate.  
A chat about school and friends and then he'd run home to chat with his Sun.

"Everything seems to be going well Robbe. How's the semester going?"

"It's going well, Father. There's always a little time left to study the way I'd like to, but I can still be satisfied with the results."

"What about the music, honey?"

"I keep playing mother. I'm not giving up the music."

It was as easy as ever. He just had to remember not to let his guard down. 

"Hey sunshine"

"Hey baby... what's new?"

"I think I found something.  
There's a passage in a universal history book about our clans, where it says that if light and darkness merge at a particular time... all the clans will fall...  
Our entire world will fall. “

"That means..."

"It means that if we understand  
What it is, we will bring down our reigns."

"Sander. Would you be ready to do that?"

"You know it. My place is next to you."

"We'll be together"

Finally, after a day without even looking into each other's eyes, they could be together again. 

Sander and Robbe create the necessary barriers, they get closer to each other and say nothing else. There's no time. 

Robbe loves to caress Sander, find new sensitive places, feel him tremble when he finds them and start playing with his fingers and lips. 

Sander's voice changes when Robbe touches him and for Robbe it is the most powerful aphrodisiac.

They take off their pants... Robbe knows that today it will be the day he and Sander would finally make love.

But then Robbe hears a strange noise. Strange and familiar. The boys hadn't noticed the time had passed. Passion had made them blind and deaf. And damn stupid. 

The guards of darkness were coming. There was nothing they could do to stop them. 

"Are you all right, Prince?"

"Of course Thank you very much."  
Sander gets dressed in a second and stays on his back so as not to be recognized.

"Who is he?”

"Guys, it's okay."

"It's not all right, we have a duty to protect you."

"There's really no reason, I'm in no danger, go and tell my father."

One guard, left in the back, makes room. 

Robbe could tell from his face that he would not win easily. His father had sent one of his strongest henchmen.

"He's in danger if he's with the Prince of Light."

"You mustn't even look at him, it is the Prince of Darkness who commands you."

"I'm sorry prince but your father's orders are more important Than yours and since you were born the order is to keep you away from the prince of light."

"I'm not interested in This Raul. As you can see, we're alive and doing nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry. Orders are Orders."

At those words everything becomes confused:

Robbe tries with magic to drive out the guards who in turn try to reach Sander to hurt him for sure.

"Robbe, please let me go with them; I'll try to explain to your father..."

"No Sander, stay behind me, I won't let them take you. They'll hurt you and I can't take it. You're all that matters to me."

Sander did not move: even wanting his magic could only make things worse.

He felt useless and tried to understand what to do to help Robbe.

They continued to fight until Raul, the guard who had spoken before, had called the others back.

"Prince Robbe, that's enough. Move over. “

"No" 

"You have to do it."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because otherwise we'll force you"

He wouldn't have moved an inch.

Then two of the guards took him and held him down: Robbe waved and shouted:

"Leave him alone! Let go of me! I know who he is and he never did anything to me, we're both alive!!!! Don't you dare touch him!"

As Raul was about to cast a spell on Sander, something extraordinary happened:

Robbe couldn't explain how strong he was able to free the guards to shield his sun.

The prince of darkness was struck by a truly superhuman force.

The pain, the confusion...

He was struggling to stay lucid, Robbe was losing consciousness, he only saw Sander's face dissolving more and more and had only the strength to caress his soulmate’s face for what could be the last time and then only darkness.

The guards didn't know what to do: how to return to the kingdom of darkness and tell all this?

They were arguing about what to do, until a man entered the apartment. 

He was wearing a black cloak of those who belonged to the wise men of darkness.

"Go away, I'll take care of this. Tell your king there was a lovers' quarrel and the prince had a fight with you too, but now he needs a few days to lick his wounds. 

If he doesn't believe you, call me. I'll persuade him. And now, you fools, get out of here. I must try to save the prince's life."

The guards quietly returned to the kingdom

Sander held Robbe's head unconscious on his legs and wouldn't stop crying:

"you stupid prince of my heart, you shouldn't have done that..."

When the man took off his hood Sander was in front of Milan.

"Come with me, let's get him out of here. Can you hold him?"

"Sure, if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's go"

And after Milan had rearranged everything with the help of magic, the three of them disappeared from everyone's sight.


	4. Where is my place?

Sander kept his forehead on Robbe's. A futile attempt to stay connected: Robbe seemed to have fallen into an abyss.

"Come back to me, my love, come back here. You are my place in the world, remember? Robbe please wake up..."

Milan knew what to do: the blow was powerful but not deadly: he was convinced that there would be no need for his intervention... if things made the sense he believed they did, Sander would wake him up.

Meanwhile Sander felt his boyfriend's body getting colder and colder.  
He had to warm it up. He took off his shirt and took off Robbe's too. A greenish stain had covered his chest. He put himself on top of him, starting to massage his arms and hugging him, never stopping talking to him. 

Without being fully aware, he looked for Robbe in his mind. 

"Wake up Robbe, everything will be fine, you'll be happy, I promise; you'll wake up and I won't cause you any more trouble.  
Please open your eyes... I need to see them at least one last time."

Sander had to get back. He had to go back and leave the Prince of Darkness forever. That's what happened to being together. That's what Sander was for: it was useless.

His place in the world would remain forever Robbe but he had to keep him safe and if we stayed together the result was that Robbe was in danger of dying. He couldn't bear it.

He dressed up and he looked at him one last time, his eyes swollen with tears, his heart broken. He kissed him for a long time as if to stay together one last time... he knew that Milan would take better care of Robbe than he had done in the last few months, but leaving him was more difficult than he thought.

"Robbe, you're everything I would have wanted. But look what I let them do to you.  
It's better for both of us if I disappear.  
You'll get better, I know you're tough, you'll manage... even without me... goodbye prince of my heart."

Sander got out of Robbe's Bed 

In that dark room abandoned for decades, he looked out of his way at the place. This is what real darkness is really like. It wasn't the kingdom of Robbe, it was that place where he had to say goodbye to the most important part of his life. 

He put his hand on Milan's shoulder and with his gaze turned to the floor he was about to close that door behind him forever.

"Don't... try... to leave me here."

Sander was petrified. Did Robbe really talk? Suddenly that room was filled with light.

"Don't go away... you want me to die?"

Milan knew that. Two souls made to be together have more spiritual power than an army of sorcerers.   
Now he had to make some research. He has to try to understand why the two kingdoms worked so hard to keep them apart from each other. If he could find the answer, he would find the solution.

Guys, I gotta go. I need to calm the waters in both realms and do some research.

You have two days' freedom. This is the safest place I know. The safest I know... I hope to make it. 

"What about me in the Kingdom of Light? If they start looking for me, we're back to square one."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

And suddenly the cloak became as white as snow.

"Milan, one day will you explain who you are?"

"Maybe I will. Now take care of our Sleeping Beauty."

Sander decided not to ask: He retraced his steps and took the place he preferred in the world: in the arms of his Prince. 

During the following hours Robbe often went from sleeping to waking, and when he woke up, he drank a lot of water.

Finally Robbe manages to have a few more minutes of lucidity 

"Sander."

"I'm here"

"Will you stay?"

"Until you get better"

Robbe tries to sit down.   
The pain was borderline bearable, but he had to do it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We don't have to do this now."

"Yes, we do. Why are you leaving me? What happened so badly that you changed your mind about us?"

Those words that he had given voice to his intentions were for Sander one stab after another.

"Look at yourself Robbe" he said, crying again.

"Do you have any idea what you risked? And I stayed there watching them did all of this do for you.Look where we are now. I’m what kind of position I put Milan”

"Stop. I can feel it from the pain in my ribs what I risked but think about it: do you really think they would have killed us? To start a war? I never believed that. Besides, I'm convinced that if our roles were reversed you would have done the same.   
Don't try to feel useless, okay? You have a lot to give but I'll tell you later because I have to lie down now."

Sander looked at that suffering face. He couldn't help thinking it was his fault.   
That he'd rather stay on the sidelines than act.

When Robbe opened his eyes again he found Sander with the same face. His words hadn't convinced him. 

He had to try another strategy. 

"Could you come closer, Sander?"

Sander approaches, just a few steps from Robbe's face.

"I convinced you, didn't I? Why do you want to give up? I don't understand... We're happy together."

Robbe can't hold back a few tears.

"Robbe... nothing has changed and everything has changed. I haven't stopped  
Try what I'm feeling and I will continue to do so, but I don't want to relive this, I don't want to see you risk your life for us."

"Would you risk it?"

He didn't put that question. He'd only ever looked at things one way.  
Of course he would.

“Robbe"

"Sander, please answer me. Would you risk your life to protect me? Even if we were no longer together?"

Could he lie? Of course not.

"I would. All the time."

"So what's different?"

"It happened to you... “

"Sander... come closer."

Robe kisses him. Slowly rediscovering every inch of his mouth... he wanted to rediscover its taste, that unique and delicious taste that only Sander had. His tongue begins to retrace paths already known.   
Sander can't back out. The kisses Robbe gives him are a homecoming, a warm and flat gift of love. 

If it weren't for fear of ruining that moment, he would burst into tears.  
But he can't resist: Sander rests his head on Robbe's shoulder and lets off all the range of feelings he's had for a lifetime.

Feeling inadequate, always in the spotlight but not for the right reasons, the school struggling to remain invisible.

Then Robbe arrives to warm his days: he gives him his eyes and his smile and Sander feels more courageous, he feels that even for him there are possibilities, that being invisible doesn't help him to improve things: without talking, Robbe has given him the freedom to be himself.

When he stops sobbing he realizes that Robbe is there, he is real, that his existence really matters to someone, that it is really home to be in his arms.

To hell with rules, rights and duties, to hell with fears and guilt. 

There's one thing that matters in his life. One. The most important one. And that's where there’s a boy asking him to keep loving him.

Sander looks at him with a new conviction and a new strength.  
He take off his shirt again and help Robbe do the same. He wants him. I’m any way possible.  
Whether he's in a dusty old room or a luxury hotel is of little importance.   
He says nothing. He wants to prove it.   
He will defeat fear and do it next to Robbe. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"A little"

"Do you want us to stop?"

"That's all I've wanted for days. “

Neither of us had ever understood  
fully what it meant to merge with another person. Now instead, feeling Robbe's warmth inside of him, exchanging every single kiss and bite... their voices broken by desire, their bodies sweating and tense with excitement...

"Robbe... do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to stay and touch me and protect me and kiss me and I want that your Tongue never stops looking for me. I want you to tell me how you feel about what I can do for you, I want to be able to go to school holding your hand, but now more than anything I want you to untie the last little knot and I want you to make me feel as much as you want me."

Sander made a sound full of love  
Of gratitude and enjoyment.

No barriers. Never again. Of any kind.

If they had to fight and unleash a tornado, he was ready to do it.  
They threw themselves on the bed, exhausted. Sander kept stroking Robbe's chest, who slept beside him blissfully.

"My place in the world"

Whispering these, Sander also fell asleep.


	5. Reading minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New powers new problems... how can they managed this?

The morning comes with a ray of sunshine across the room. After what had happened that night, after all the love shared  
Their bodies and minds had reached the highest degree of awareness.  
Sander turns around, a little sore, in search of the body that made him so fully happy.

Robbe with his eyes still closed, feels a warm hand on his belly... he recognizes the light touch, the fingers moving harmoniously, and thinks how lucky he is to have Sander next to him...

So am I," says Sander  
"What?"  
“Lucky"  
“But I didn't do the talking... you... what... can you read my mind?"  
“Come on Robbe it is impossible, I've never had that kind of power."

Robbe decides to give it another try and thinks about how much he would like to start making love to Sander again.  
The Prince of Light looks at Robbe and smiles slyly:

“Don't you think we'd better take a shower first?"  
“Sander, baby, believe me I didn't speak."  
Sander punches him in the shoulder:  
“Don't make fun of me!"  
“Sander I'm not playing... you listened my mind, not my voice: OK, let's try again: look at me."

Sander looks at him and suddenly he hears Robbe's voice saying "you are beautiful"; but Robbe's mouth is closed. Closed. He has really read Robbe's mind.  
How could this happen? It had never happened to him... that it was... last night something must have happened.  
They continue to look confused and clouded both by the desire to feel good about each other and by this new magic that Sander seems to have worked within himself. 

Sander looks at Robbe: green eyes within brown eyes, and he approaches his mouth near Robbe’s  
“I want to bite your neck"  
“Sander, are you tempting me?"  
“Sure I am,but now we have proof that you can read my mind too." 

Robbe honestly had one simple thought in his head... and yet damn it, Sander hadn't spoken.  
“We need to talk to Milan."  
"What do you say we try calling it with our minds?"  
“MILAAAAN"

After a few minutes comes the answer of the essay:  
“What the hell are you people doing in my head...You two?"  
"I don't know is that ;this morning after, well, after..."

"Sander please leave the details alone and continue. But how did you talk into my mind? Together? I..."  
“Well, you know, when we woke up, we realized that we can read our thoughts quite naturally."

“But then... the fusion of light and darkness... there's no time, I must continue the research.  
I'll see you guys tonight. You stay there and don't move."

Robbe understands that the only way to wait for Milan to arrive in order to have some logical explanation is to kill time... the boy approaches Sander and starts to caress his neck with his lips.

"Better than a cell phone, don't you think?"  
Before we continued, however, there was one more thing you should know:  
“Sander."  
“Robbe"  
“Do you still think it's better to separate us? We haven't talked about it since...  
You know."  
Sander gets up and shows himself naked in front of Robbe.  
“Robbe look at me. See what I am, who I am? Now touch me. Everything you are touching belongs to you. I'll still need reassurance, I'll still need to prove to myself what I am worth... but I want to try with you. I'm ready.  
I never doubted how I felt about you; I doubted myself as a person and myself with You. You've always been cheerful, full of trusted friends, if it wasn't for you we might never even have had the chance to see each other and be together. But now I want to try. I'm ready to do it. Really."

Robbe gets out of bed and stands in front of Sander. The pain still makes the movements difficult and not very fluid.

"Sander, come here, give me a hug. I'm not brave. I've never been. Jens pushed me to ask you to come to the party, the rest I did, I was pushed by a mysterious force. I'd give anything not to lose you today. I'd lose myself to give the rest to you. Do you understand how powerful you are? You are so powerful and you make me strong and brave. You sander are my mysterious force"

They squeeze tight until Sander sighs:

"Would you like to continue  
Speech from a few hours ago?"  
“I couldn't wait to start over."

The afternoon gives way to the evening when Milan finally arrives: the cloak is that of the kingdom of darkness and he brings with him several sheets full of notes.

"First I'd like to check Robbe's wound"

Milan controls the green spot and feels its contours causing a choked scream of pain.

"The pain will stop haunting you in a while Robbe, but thank goodness the ribs aren't broken and the hematoma is superficial. In fact, you were lucky it could have been a lot worse."

Robbe recalls the power of Raul's magic. For a moment he actually thought he was dying. But that didn't happen. Raul wouldn't do that. He was too close to his king.

Milan sits down on the floor, legs crossed and invites the boys to look at all the papers he had scattered on the floor:

"Guys. It was very difficult to find something: what Sander found about the merger made me think that after the... you know... after you guys were together, you started breaking ties without knowing it.  
Reading in your mind is nothing shocking in two kingdoms where magic reigns... but it's certainly a sign that something powerful is hiding inside you. Something that must come out sooner or later, something that only together you can activate."

As Milan speaks he tries to put all the notes in order to try to give a logical sense to the flow of his thoughts.

"What I have found are only phrases hidden in the canonical texts used by sages.  
Knowing what I had to look for some of them immediately jumped out at me but it is not so easy to find them.  
I couldn't find everything because I would have made it all too obvious but surely that's why they don't even want you to see each other. I'm not even sure that the two sovereigns know. Probably someone on the council of wise men knows everything and is Manipulating the kingdoms to his pleasure.

"So what we're feeling..."

Robbe was afraid of the answer: he didn't want to think that what he felt was the result of some strange magic or something powerfully linked to the history of their two kingdoms. It all seemed so real...

“No Robbe, what you are feeling is not the result of some strange spell.  
The spell that chained all this power is part of the kingdoms, not you.  
You have fallen in love. This could not be controlled. And they must not know it. If those who hide things find out, it could be very dangerous for you.  
Your lack of control has allowed the power to use you as channels.  
What's driving me crazy is that I couldn't figure out how to turn the power on.  
the rest of the energy.  
Now guys, since Robbe can move, I'd say we're back to normal.  
We've been playing with fire too long.  
Tonight both of you must visit your parents."

When Robbe makes his entrance into the darkness he finds his father intent on talking to Raul: Robbe's hand runs immediately over his sore torso, but he tries in every way to avoid contact with the guard.

"Father."  
Ah There you are. Solved?"

For a few seconds he doesn't understand, then he remembers what Milan told him before separating.

"Yes... more or less. We're working it out."  
“Just remember, the guards are not to blame, okay? They intervene for your sake. Raul is precious to me, and you don't want some bastard in the light to hurt you, do you?"  
“No, of course. I was just out of my mind, I apologize." 

And suddenly his hand runs on the wounded area again.

"Father about the..."

"Robbe tell me, problems with school?"

After the usual pleasantries Robbe just wanted to get out of that place. A place like that couldn't be home.  
His father wouldn't listen to him. He never did. All Robbe had to do was answer questions. The rest was of no interest to the kingdom of darkness. To hell with it.  
He had to get out, but first he wanted to say goodbye to his mother.

"Father, Mother? I'd like to say goodbye before I go home."

Suddenly his mom walks into the big room.

"Here I am, darling."

"Mother... “

They talked to each other with their eyes. Robbe knows this is no time to talk.  
That place could be dangerous.

"Are you OK?"

"We've been better, but we're still together. That's all that matters.”

His mother holds his arm, a sign that he understands and knows his son's feelings.

“I'll try to keep you up to date on the... music."  
“Thanks, honey. See you soon."  
“Mom?" She turns around with her usual not-so-real smile...  
“Someday you'll tell me what happened in those five years away from here?"  
She has a smile left, but her eyes are filled with tears.  
“When it's over you'll know"

When he comes back to the apartment he finds it tidy as if nothing had happened.  
Hell, it's lonely in there too.  
If only Sander were there with him...

"Robbe?"  
“Sander"

"Robbe... Something's wrong. I have to get out of here. They talk about me. They say I might know something and if I did, the only alternative would be to wipe my memory clean. I can't stay. I'll try to get out, but if I do tonight, it could be a problem."

"Fuck Sander. So it's the wise men who handle secrets? What can I do?"

"I don't know. You're not fully healed yet and I can't risk us hurting you."

"I can't think about leaving you in there, it's too dangerous. I..."

Robbe feels something growing inside him and it's not just anger. 

"Maybe I have an idea; do you trust me? Let’s get out of this situation together” 

"I trust you.”

Robbe calls Milan now. 

"I need a white Milan cape. Now. I think I understand. I think I understand where to find the answers."

The battle was about to begin and Robbe whether his wound had healed or not he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for your presence here!!!! Hugs and love 💕


	6. Everything will change but not my love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of preparation  
> Before everything changes

It's too dangerous Robbe, if they find you and they are the conspirators you two risk not coming out of the realm of light alive."

Milan was watching Robbe. His determination would not have been affected by anything.

"Milan, I'm not leaving Sander in danger. I won't leave him alone. I never will. I'm not..."

"You were saying you're not like your mother..."

"That's right."

"You don't know her story."

"No, you're right, I don't know her story, but I know how I felt. And I don't want the person I love most in the world to feel alone in this situation as I did."

Milan began to think. He always does before making important decisions.

"Tell Sander to behave normally for the next few hours, but always keep his eyes open. I'll make an inspection. If everything's OK, you can join us."

Robbe was impatient and would have liked to leave immediately, but at the same time he knew that it was better to follow what Milan said, if he wanted to have an ounce of hope of getting Sander back.

"Sander..."

"I heard"

"Wait for me, okay? Everything is gonna be all right."

"Robbe, if anything happens, I've always loved you very much."

"Whatever happens, I'll take you out of the hell of our kingdoms and we'll stay together. I don't want to be in this life without you. Hang in there and wait for me."

“Close the channels of communication between you. It's too dangerous from now on."

Milan with a rotation of the cloak He becomes again a sage of the kingdom of light.

"Wait for my signal, okay?"

It was a pain for Robbe to stand there waiting for someone to let him know what he was supposed to do.  
He had to do something or he was going to go crazy.  
He Tries to concentrate on figuring out what he might do once he gets in the  
Kingdom of light and as he does so, he keeps touching the white cloak.  
Suddenly he begins to feel again that feeling that resembles anger: it is a flow that comes from within and instead of sedating it, this time let it take its course. His hands tremble and he has to let the cloak fall when he feels that something is about to explode right out of his hands: in a few seconds Robbe manages to release a flow of magic energy so strong that if it wasn't for the many barriers created by him and Milan, his father would have arrived directly. Which had just happened.  
His father was calling him.  
Thank God he always knew how to trick him. There wasn't time to deal with Raul; now he knew how to make himself useful: learn how to manage and use this "thing".

Sander was locked in his room. As always. He was always seeking in the realm of light to create a world of his own. Nobody cared that much. They always said that when the time came they'd give him the space he needed.  
This time, however, he kept his ears open more than usual: those two superficial people he had as parents hadn't noticed at all that they had enemies among their counselors.  
He wanted to stay there and wait for the right moment to prove to the kingdom and especially to himself that he was able to defend himself and to choose what is right for him, but he didn't have the time and had to return to the part immediately... 

"Master Sander?"

"What do you want I'm busy"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Let him in, I'm around."

Knowing Milan was there helped him to maintain his arrogant and bored behavior.

"To what do I owe the honour? Did something happen? Have any pets died?"

"Oh no Sander, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Like the usual caged bird who wishes he was somewhere else but here."

"And where exactly?"

"I'm 20 years old, I'd like to be with my friends having a good time. Instead I'm locked up here, thinking with excitement about tomorrow when I finally go swimming in the pool."

"Will he go alone?"

"Is everything all right? What's that, an interrogation?"

There's the tension you've been looking for. Sander opens the channels slightly to hear better the thoughts of the wise man 

“No, no... I just heard that the prince of darkness goes to the same school as him..."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I'm alive, he probably doesn't know who I am and obviously the same goes for me, right? If you tell me more, I might even defend myself. But it doesn't happen and it won't happen. So if we're done making me feel even more useless than my parents already do, then we're done?"

"Well... I apologize..."

"See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

He knew he wasn't buying it.

They knew for sure he knew Robbe. They knew too many things that would have The situation was really serious. They wanted to use Sander to flush Robbe out and use them as test case, to find the lost power psychic and magical energy and then... start a war.

He let a time pass that seemed endless before he talked to Milan and Robbe about it...

“And that's what I realized. They know we can create something powerful and they want it at all costs. Whatever we decide to do, we have to do it quickly but well."

"Milan, can I come too or do I have to wait here?"

It was now clear to Milan that it was impossible to keep the boys separate.  
They were two magnets, no one could keep them apart... he knew what it was all about. He had felt it too a long time ago... but their feeling was even more powerful.  
If they were separated, it would have been easier for Milan to keep things under control.  
But he knew Robbe wouldn't listen to him. He hoped he could keep things under control. The next few hours would be crucial.

“All right, Robbe, come here, but woe betide you if you do something rash. You two must survive at this cursed night."

Robbe was already outside the door. If the apocalypse was to happen, he wouldn't have backed out. He would have fought tooth and nail to stay with Sander.

"I have a surprise in store for you but I promise to show it to you in due course."

"Robbe I..."

"Me too Sander, me too... I'm coming!"

On that black night because of the new moon, all three knew it would change everything.  
Everywhere.  
But Sander and Robbe only cared about one thing:  
To finally be free to love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping me company during this story ❤️


	7. Darkness and light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: this chapter talks about torture, blood and pain  
> Be careful if you are quite sensitive ❤️

He didn't know how long he could wait. Robbe was here, he had entered thanks to Milan who had accompanied him inside without too many problems and he was still there, locked in that room, without even being able to talk to Robbe, without being able to touch him... he had to get an idea.   
He wanted to see him. God knows how much Sander wanted to be with him.   
It seemed like his heart was about to burst.  
Then suddenly the sound of footsteps and again someone knocking at the door. 

"Come with me Sander."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don’t come, we'll take your lover and torture him to death."

Robbe was trembling. He wanted to go to his boyfriend. Why did everything has to be so complicated for them?   
Sander had turned his life upside down and made his wonderful.   
He is warmth, he is sweetness and passion, he is embracing arms, he is listening and sharing... he is everything.   
Under that cloak he could shed a few tears. No one had ever missed him at this point, not even his mother even when he was a lost child.  
Then as if the pain wasn't enough, he heard cries of pain. And those cries belonged to Sander.

Milan knew something was going on. The wise men had never been so quiet. Robbe kept asking what was going on and he couldn't give him an answer.  
He didn't know the exact number of wise men, nobody probably knew. But he knew that some of the pieces were moving.  
Silent and insignificant. Crawling and poisonous like the worst of snakes.  
And they were so slimy that it made the mechanism by which they were moving complex.  
Surely they knew that the two boys were in the same place.   
Of that he was more than certain.  
Now he had to figure out how to keep them safe for a little while longer...  
But Sander's cry of pain didn't give time to organizations of any kind.

“Take it easy, Robbe. Calm"  
"But don't you listen him?We can't wait."

Robbe's hands were shaking.   
The screams came closer  
Robbe looked up just in time to see the love of his life with his face covered in blood.   
He didn't make a sound. Sander knew that Robbe was there.  
His gaze on the floor Robbe felt it changed.  
Before he faced the wise men he looked at Milan

"Your eyes Robbe..."

Then it was true. He had enough power to disintegrate the entire universe if he wanted to.  
In a cold voice, he addressed the group  
Keeping your eyes down.

"Let him go.now.”

The wise man who held Sander's hair tightly by discovering his throat on which a blade approached him dangerously, turned to his voice:

"Only if you show yourself and give us what we want."

A laugh came out of Robbe's mouth: 

"So you want to die"

Sander sought in every way to don’t shout: he didn't want to unleash Robbe's wrath; he felt the energy growing inside him but what they were doing to him was too painful to keep him silent.   
When he heard Robbe's voice so cold he understood that perhaps there was still a subtle hope of surviving that night: he concentrated and let the same energy invade his tired and painful body.   
It was a feeling of warmth and cold at the same time.   
He felt his heart beating with a new vital rhythm.  
The time has come. It was now or never.

"Silence Milan not now. And especially do not move." These were the only things Robbe said to his friend.

Robbe looked up and the wise rebels faced two black eyes. Completely without expression.  
He looked at the group of demonic beings who were torturing Sander and then stopped right at him. Sander. His soul belonged to him and vice versa. 

Sander felt Robbe's gaze on him and crossed his eyes: Milan saw Sander's eyes completely white.  
Robbe's face and realized that the darkness was still there, wrapping his eyes:

“Light and darkness..." Milan whispered... 

Sander and Robbe looked at each other. Their way of communicating went beyond words. Milan was amazed.  
Suddenly a rumble broke the silence of the room.   
The sages were petrified. They would never have imagined such power. They tried with their not-so-weak magic to enclose that power, but in vain.

Sander with slow but decisive movements broke free of his grip: the men who were touched by his hands screamed as if they had been touched by fire.

Now the time had come. Robbe and Sander came closer. They took each other's hands and without losing visual contact with each other created a vortex so powerful that even Milan was frightened and looked for a place to protect himself.  
It was no longer time to have second thoughts. Robbe and Sander joined in a hug that made the vortex so powerful that within seconds part of the kingdom of light was destroyed.  
Sander and Robbe collapsed, devoid of energy. Robbe checked Sander's wounds:

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"I'm half destroyed, but I'm with you."

"Did we make it?"

"Looks like it."

"It was so powerful but I don't want to use that kind of power anymore."

"Neither do I, but honey, before you give up this power, let me try something to help you with your wounds?"

Robbe recovers that tension despite his tiredness and kisses Sander. He kisses him with an almost ferocious passion and  
Sander welcomes that kiss with the desire of a shipwrecked man who sees the mainland again.   
Even if guided by magic, their kiss turns, as every time, into a declaration of love: every centimetre of theirs vibrates at the mere touch like the lips of the other.  
Suddenly everything in Sander could be broken, everything that could be bleeding heals.   
Even if he regained faith he still kisses Robbe. Overwhelmed by passion they forget where they are, what has just happened and let themselves be guided by desire. 

"I want you"

It's Robbe's hoarse voice that can't stop the flow of love and passion flowing inside him.  
Sander goes along with his words and sits on the boy.   
The blind passion that guides the mouths and emanations of the boys is interrupted by two hands that partly cool their overwhelming passion. 

Milan came out of his hiding place full of dust but as they approach the boys with a proud look, he uses magic to recover the rebel group and keep them tied up until the arrival of the kings of light.  
Before that he approached to the group of the “wise” men who were frightened and bewildered:

"What happened?"

"You underestimated the power of two people in love."

That's all Milan says then he turns again to the boys who are so busy kissing and touching each other that Milan is unfortunately forced to sedate the moment: he puts his hands on their shoulders:

"One last effort Boys, now it's time to talk to your parents about you and your wishes."


	8. The end of an Era

For the first time after an indefinite period the 4 rulers find themselves together sitting next to each other, ready to listen.   
Milan told the whole story, leaving out some parts that it was right for the boys to explain.   
They were bewildered by what had happened and what their children had had to endure.

"We must withdraw and decide what to do."

The king of darkness was the first to speak.   
There was a buzz, the four rulers were already looking for solutions, leaving the two boys standing waiting. 

The sense of injustice, the years spent feeling invisible, came out of Sander's throat once and for all.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!  
Now everybody sit down and listen to what we have to tell you."

Sander was fed up. In fact, he was furious.   
After all they'd been through they still hadn't understood that he and Robbe had to talk. To them. Their parents. They had to understand that they weren't invisible.

Sander took Robbe by the hand.

"We're sick of not being heard. We spent the night saving your damned kingdoms and above all saving our lives. We are tired, hungry and just want to make two points before we take our leave. Robbe and I met at school a year ago. For months all we did was look at each other and smile. First as a courtesy, then... “

Sander sighed. 

"Then because we started to like each other. At a party of friends we met and... We never broke up again. And we're not going to. We don't care what your stupid plans for our future are. We've decided to get out of this life once and for all.   
We're going to build our future day by day. We don't care about being part of these kingdoms. We want to live.  
To live, to be happy together and worry about learning to be ourselves by being together."

Their hands were tight in each other. 

"We ask to be untied from the charge of princes. We ask to be freed from the magic we carry within us.”   
“From today," Robbe continued, "we want to be only Sander and Robbe."

The King of Light tried to speak, but Sander blocked him: 

"No. No deal. No compromise. We've always been nice figurines to keep in a shrine. No one talked to us, told us our story.   
We were so marginalized that we had no interest in being in two bored kingdoms with no real purpose for millennia.  
We don't want power. We don't want to manage anything because we don't feel it belongs to us and because deep down you know that something broke decades ago.  
If you think about it, you're not even sure what you do anymore. The clans at  
your service has ceased to be dependent on you for a lifetime. You'll have to review your positions.   
We have done so and we've decided to say goodbye to these posts."

Before he leaves, Robbe is taken over by his mother. 

"Before you go, I have to tell you my story... “

Robbe looks at her gently and for the first time he answers her with a heart full of positive feelings for her:

"Milan, isn't it?"

"How did you find out?"

"Because since I love  
Sander so much I've noticed how you look at each other. Even today. “

"I didn't want to leave you, but things in the kingdom are so complicated..."

"Mom, I don't want to know... but if things really change around here... you can make your own choices too. Everyone deserves happiness."

It was the first time they talked like that.

And for the first time they felt

Completely understood and free to talk.

"It feels good to be free, Mom... once you feel it, you have to take care of it."

They hugged. And it was like they were doing it for the first time. Because this time there were no more secrets and no more walls to break down: they were Just a mother and her son.

"Milan...thank you for helping us in these crazy days...I don't think we would have ever understood if we hadn't listened to your advice."

"You guys... you..."

Milan's eyes were filled with tears.

"You are like my children.   
I've watched you grow, and become wonderful human beings.  
I couldn't let them make you unhappy or worse."

They would see each other again. Maybe not right away, but they certainly wouldn't have gotten lost. Milan was one of the reasons he and Robbe would stay together.

He took his boyfriend's hands and turned away from the old life and looked towards the future.

Sander was lying on Robbe's bed. On the bed that had once only belonged to Robbe.

"Are you hungry?"

Sander smiled

"Yes. But..."

"But?"

"But not food." 

And in an instant Sander found himself lying on top of Robbe.

"You have become bold"

"You have awakened all this" and immediately he focused on Robbe's beautifully uncovered neck.

And after he took off his shirt and took off his boyfriend's shirt, he lifted the sheets over them. The rest is part of their new story, and if you like, your imagination.


End file.
